Haunted By Heroes
' Haunted By Heroes' is the tenth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Tonight TAPS investigates The Fighting Lady, a warship with a tragic past. Are the spirits of World War II, Korea and Viet Nam soldiers still lingering on this aircraft carrier? The U.S.S. Yorktown is a navy warship that fought heroically in both wars, and lost nearly 150 men. Apparitions that look exactly like uniformed sailors have been spotted under catwalks and climbing ladders. Visitors and staff have heard odd noises, voices and seen mysterious shadows. In the Officer's State Room, the door slammed open without any draft. In the locker area, the site of a suicide, people have been tugged or snagged on unseen objects and there is a general feeling of uneasiness in the area. TAPS has been asked to confirm if these apparitions are the ghosts of soldiers, so they can be shown the proper reverence. Grant has really hit the jackpot with this as one of his last cases! The night starts with Jason and Grant in the museum where they immediately hear odd noises and the camera catches a figure stand up and move!! This is the most amazing piece of footage ever caught. There is no reflection or any other means of debunking this figure!! WOW! Later, Steve and Tango search for the same apparition and capture laughter or gasping noises on their recorders. On the second deck, Jason and Grant chase footsteps down a hallway that they can't explain. In the Officer's State Room, they were unable to debunk or confirm the claims on the swinging door. Then Grant felt something push him in the chest! This investigation has been phenomenal! Amy and Adam try the flight deck and clearly see a person walking the deck, but then there's no one there! This is freaking the entire crew out!! K.J. and Britt try to find the "person", and they keep hearing and seeing strange movements! Inside the ship, Jason and Grant hear a repeating sound, which indicates a residual haunt. It's incredible! Down inside the ship, Adam and Amy hear chatter and footsteps and their shadow detector sounded its alarm. OK. Wait. Who brought a shadow detector? Steve is ticked off. A few episodes ago, Britt brought new equipment to the fraternity house investigation and Steve asked that, in the future, all team members be informed of any new equipment being brought in by individual members. As tech manager, he was annoyed again tonight. Britt has provided this shadow detector without Steve's knowledge. Steve calls Britt to center command to ask him why the shadow detector was kept secret. The two were able to resolve the matter without raising voices, but the tension is noticeable. During the reveal, Jason and Grant share all the voices, sounds and images the team captured in this unprecedented investigation. The good news is, whoever the spirits are belong on this ship. What a night!! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes